A New Life
by maribelcullen
Summary: The story is based when Regina except Snow White, but things get complicated when the king dies in the hands of Cora and Regina flees with Snow White and Daniel, this story will have Spanking
1. Chapter 1

Hello Once Upon a Times is not mine, I just play with the characters, the story is based when Regina except Snow White (Snow White), but things get complicated when the king dies in the hands of Cora and Regina flees with Snow White and Daniel, this story will have Spanking itself is not to your liking.

English is not muy lenguaje native, sorry for the mistakes you can make, my teather recommended me to practicc the lenguaje, so I made this story.

Chapter 1

I was talking to Daniel when a cry for help distract me and passed me a horse at full gallop and a little girl screaming in fear, I ride my horse and started chasing the runaway horse, when I finally approached take girl in my arms.

Are you okay? - I asked him.

If I am alright - the girl hug me tightly as tears fell from her eyes I was afraid.

Okay, do not cry all is well quiet – I said as he rubbed her back and she began to relax - My name is Regina what's yours? - I asked with interest.

Snow White - answered me the Little girl with a big smile. By the gods he had just saved the king's daughter, and the girl was looking at me like I was her heroine.

Come on Snow your father must be looking as crazy - I said as I get over my amazement.

If he must be looking for me, I should not take the horse without permission, much less I should leave the forest alone - I said looking at the floor embarrassed.

Snow White should not have done that, do not you see it's dangerous, young lady could really hurt you or even kill you - I said is very upset I want to give you a spanking for risking his neck so foolishly, but what happens to me when I am so motherly, if I barely know the girl..

Sorry - she said with a sad face.

Ugh! Well, let's get your father - to take her by the hand and with the other take the reins of the horses, and headed to the house, the royal guards should be looking for the princess.

When we were come into the house were indeed the royal guards and the carriage of the King, Snow ran away when he saw his father, and begin tell you everything from how was lost and even as I had saved, the King was so excited that his only daughter had not happened, to him that what he did was hug and tell him never to do anything foolish, rightly did not obey the girl had not even scolded for having risked his neck.

Father she is Regina, it was she who saved me - said his father snows.

Majesty - I bowed.

Not Regina which should bowing me - said as I took her hand - You saved my only child I'll never be able to thank - said as I kissed my hand.

That night the king was at my home, talking to my parents, they unknowingly were already planning my future, the next morning I got the news that would be the wife of the King, god my stomach was at my feet, my world rumbado it was my true love was Daniel.

REGINA - cry Snow entering my room, this kid really did not teach him to play before entering - I heard the news - he said with a big smile.

What news Snow? - I asked a little annoyed that I did not like that way entered as inappropriate my room.

You will be my new mother Regina is not brilliant - I said as I hugged so hard, great! she considered that great news or not I had a lot more appropriate names for the news but then they could not be telling a girl of 8 years.

If snow is good news I also want you to be my daughter - and it was true the girl I liked and felt he had to protect her, but hey should not think that she had to talk to Daniel first - Snow because you do not go with my mother and help with wedding preparations

Of Regina - said as he leaps of happiness as I enter the room and left the room.

I ran to the barn and there was the man I love with all my heart.

Daniel - I call

Regina what are you doing here? Today we have a riding lesson if your mother finds out you're here you'll be in trouble - he said worried.

I needed to see - hugged him and kissed him as hard as he had ever done, that kiss let out all my concern.

Regina what happens? Is there something wrong - he said more worried than before.

Is this the Daniel remembers the girl who saved yesterday? - I asked - Well is the daughter of the King and my mother wants me to marry him, the King is more than happy is already planning the wedding - I said with tears in her eyes.

What! She can not force - said almost desperately to face and look really Do you really think that you can not make - Well if you're right she can - said in a whisper.

So I came Daniel, we must go, we must flee is the only way we can be happy - I said with great enthusiasm.

Regina All right, prepare your thing we are going tonight, I'll have the horses ready to go - and kissed me - Ha hour to go before your mother suspected.

I left the stable without knowing that someone had been a spectator of our escape plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Once Upon a Times is not mine, I just play with the characters, the story is based when Regina except Snow White (Snow White), but things get complicated when the king dies in the hands of Cora and Regina flees with Snow White and Daniel, this story will have Spanking itself is not to your liking.

English is not muy lenguaje native, sorry for the mistakes you can make, my teather recommended me to practicc the lenguaje, so I made this story.

Chapter 2

That day was hectic with the wedding preparation, it really is that my mother was desperate why I married, plus the preparation of which had to carry me to flee with Daniel, some gold he had, more jewels thatIt would be enough to have a happy life.

In the evening had to be careful anyone seeing me out, so expect out late too late and all were sleeping or at least I thought so, I went to the barn and saw the silhouette of a man, it was so dark that almost was impossible to see who it was but had to be Daniel.

Daniel - you call it, but when Volt was the King, began to despair, where was Daniel ?.

Regina my sweet girl - she said wistfully.

Your Majesty, what are you doing here? - I asked nervously.

Last night I followed you, and listen to what you talked to the boy Daniel is how it is called? - I was going to say something, but he just raised his hand and I shut - I'm not judging Regina I just want you to be happy and therefore I release you from your commitment - I said sadly.

I was in shock the king is liberating commitment and I was leaving home to escape, but when he was going to gradecer by this gesture appeared my mother from the leftovers.

This silly girl was your plan, go with a boy of four - said angrily when King Volt my mother did not realize what he was doing, only let go of the anger and he puts his hand on his heart pulling King chest, still beating in his hand squeezed my mother did so until ashes..

What have you done mother? killed the King - I said as I saw the dead body of the King on the floor. And that Daniel appeared behind my mother.

My mother followed my gaze, and saw Daniel volt paralyzed with one movement of your hand - You're to blame for all this, although you were the one who was talking to my daughter, you were the one you had to die - my mother swoops down and when his hand goes straight to his chest, appeared snow and my mother pushed the hay.

Your miserable brat, as you dare to push - and slapped him, snow fell to the floor as his hands touched her cheek, and tears out one.

By all the gods that was the last I could stand she had no right to touch Nieves, I felt like my magic was growing in my body, as blood was heated, as every part of my body is preparing to attack,It was when all that anger, pain, sadness, accumulate in my hands and launch a strong wave of energy that leave my unconscious mother. I fell to my knees, I had never used my magic that.

Regina had to leave, we must seize your mother is unconscious, let Regina - Daniel took my arm for me to stand.

I got up had to be strong, take my things that were on the ground and give them to Daniel for the ride on the horse, I approached snow was crying when he saw his father's body on the floor.

Snow must go - try to lift

Regina What's wrong with my father? Why is it ?, is cold, look for help - said desperately

Not Snow have go now, my mother can and see killer with your father – I said

NO REGINA LET GO, I'M NOT GOING, I WANT TO BE WITH MY FATHER - was screaming as she cried in despair.

Snow fondly know this is hard for you but we have to go you have time - and my patience was running out and I was terrified that my mother will rise, so take a snow load waist and she was kicked and screamed.

ENOUGH SNOW WHITE - Daniel took it as I rode the horse, mount me and began flight, galloped for hours, we had away much of the kingdom.

Regina must stop, the horses are tired and we must rest also took many hours riding - Daniel told me  
We must move away more, all via're close - I said with a little fear.

Regina already left the boundary of the kingdom I think we have enough well away all're tired - he was right and I was exhausted every avenue felt like snow sobbed occasionally.

Ok in the next town we can find a place to rest - he was really exhausted.

Already getting dark when we reached a village, Daniel went to ask for an inn, while I thought about everything that had happened in one day, god the king was dead, had the princess asleep in my arms and my mother was crazy looking for me, but at least had the good support of Daniel between the two would see that we do.

Regina and pay the room - told me

Ok - it delivered to snow was asleep as I got off the horse, take back to snow in the girl's arms had barely noticed the movement.

Regina is the fourth six'll take the horses to the barn to rest and then took things - gave me a kiss and left.

Arrange snow for the greater weight was on her hip and then enter the inn, when you reach the room had two beds slept snow in the syrup and wait for Daniel arrived but was so tired that I just went to bed I fell asleep.

Any criticism is very welcome.

Until next chapter.


End file.
